


Worth

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Name-Calling, Noctis went too far, OOC Noctis, OOC Prompto, Our boys argue, Sad Prompto is sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, it's not pretty, oh boy, tears for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: They never knew a simple question would escalate a full blown argument between them. Noctis ends up saying something he shouldn't have and Prompto walks out on him. Things get worse from there.





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt:
> 
> [A serious argument] Noctis/Prompto POSSIBLE WARNING: Self-harm  
> Any setting will do. Pre-game, in-game, etc.
> 
> Noctis and Prompto got a serious argument like this is their very first fight (anon hc that they never fight, excluded playful banters). Ignis and Gladio tried to stop them. Seriously, they tried.
> 
> +Anyone of them may inflict hurting one's self [Physically or Mentally] (but I prefer Prompto sorry Prompto)
> 
>  
> 
> So here is my interpretation of this prompt. I didn't follow it exactly but it's something. I've never seen these two one any one written arguing with each other so I thought I'd give this prompt a shot. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_“You know what?! Fuck you!” Prompto's voice echoed through the house._

 

 

Him and Noctis’s voices were heightened as they continued to scream at each other. This was their very first argument and seems like it'll be their worse argument. It all started with a petty disagreement over a trivial matter, which evolved into cheating accusations. The disagreement started out as a simple conversation starter with Prompto asking Noctis what his ideas on cheating were. Now, it was a random controversial topic but Prompto just wanted to see what the other would say. Knowing Noctis, he would have the same thoughts as him. Noctis simply said if you sleep with someone else was only cheating and that didn't sit right with Prompto. Prompto thought that anything you do with anyone was considered cheating, including kissing, touching, long hugs, etc. He explained what he believed to Noctis but Noctis pretty much ignored him. Prompto was becoming upset with the other since he was blatantly brushed off.

 

“Noctis dude, what the fuck? Cheating is so much more than just sex.” Prompto began and Noctis rolled his eyes.

 

“No it's not. I’ve called girls pretty before because some girls are pretty and I hug them. Is that cheating?” Noctis was getting annoyed which was rare when he's with Prompto. The blonde's eye narrowed dangerously.

 

“So basically you've cheated on me?” Prompto was sounded angry which was also rare.

 

Cue the cheating accusation.

 

“Prompto no. Why the fuck would I?” Noctis was bewildered. “We've been dating for a year and a half.”

 

“Just because we've dated for that long doesn't mean shit if you're calling girls pretty all the damn time.” Prompto's voice was the first to begin to raise.

 

“Me calling girls pretty shouldn't set you off like this and you're fucking dumb if you really think I'm cheating on you.” Noctis voice too raising.

 

That hit a nerve.

 

“Oh so now I'm fucking dumb? Wow I never knew I would hear that from you but I guess I shouldn't expect much.” Prompto near screamed.

 

“What the fuck does that suppose to mean Prompto?!”

 

“You may not realize it and I never had to bring it the fuck up but you literally belittle me all the fucking time.”

 

“You know most of the time those are jokes and if you didn't say dumb shit sometimes, I wouldn't have to call you dumb!” Noctis snapped back.

 

Now they were both screaming at each other and the argument only escalated once name calling really began. It started out not as bad with the name calling but soon it was spiraling out of control.

 

“You're a fucking bitch you know that?! Go fuck some girl then if you think I'm not worth your time! ” Prompto was screaming.

 

“Just shut the fuck up! You're fucking overreacting for no damn reason!” Noctis screamed back.

“I'm not fucking overreacting! You're being so fucking awful right now and you don't even fucking realize it!”

 

“Oh, I'm awful?! You're the one who just called me a bitch and that doesn't make you any less awful?”

 

“You're a bitch because you're acting like a fucking bitch! Stating the obvious here.” Prompto's said with bitter sarcasm.

 

“Wow, just wow. I'm finally getting to see your true color and how you really feel about me.” Noctis began. His blood was boiling. “Maybe you're not worth my fucking time you worthless bitch!” He screamed and oh no.

 

That struck Prompto deep.

 

Prompto's anger expression turned to pure shock. Noctis stood in horror at what he just said.

 

“You know what?! Fuck you!” Prompto's voice echoed through the house. He shoved Noctis away from him and went to grab his keys and bag, holding back tears that threatened to fall.

 

“Oh fuck, Prompto I didn't mean that.” Noctis said as he grabbed Prompto's shoulder.

 

“Don't fucking touch me!” Prompto's voice cracked a little as he made his way to the door brushing Noct off his shoulder. Noctis reached the door too and spun Prompto around so he was facing him.

 

“Look I'm sorry I didn't-” Before he could finish he was shoved hard.

 

“I guess I finally got to see what you really think of me.” His voice was low and he opened the door, stepping out, before slamming it shut. Noctis opened the door and was ready to run to him but Prompto was already speeding off.

 

Noctis fucked up.

 

He got back inside slamming the door before letting out a scream. He was angry at Prompto, angry at the situation, but most importantly, angry at himself. He grabbed the nearest object and threw it against the wall. Why did he say that? He was so fucking stupid for doing so.

 

Prompto made it to his apartment balling his eyes out. He got inside and wrecked havoc. He threw things against the wall, slammed plates and glasses on the ground, and he was just a mess right now. Not worth his time? Worthless bitch? That was basically calling him worthless and Prompto tried to stray away from those negative thoughts that nagged him for so long but coming from the one you love, that hurt him so much. Maybe he was worthless after all. The dreaded thoughts that he, for so long, kept at bay, were now back full-fledged. He had a few self-worth issues growing up and pushed those thought down to better himself but was it worth it now if the one he loved thought he was worthless? Prompto was now sitting on his bathroom floor sobbing with a small razor blade in hand. It's been years since he did this. Since he hit a low point like this.

 

 

Since he cut himself.

 

 

It was the only way he knew that could take away the pain he was feeling. The first slash was the hardest and he let out a yelp of pain. The second slash was a bit easier but he still flinched. The third slash was nothing and now his arm was pooling with blood. He hated himself right now. He threw the blade and sat their crying hard. He needed someone. He needed Noctis but Noctis clearly didn't want him.

 

Nobody wanted him. He unconsciously reached for the razor.

 

* * *

 

Noctis was in his kitchen practically drinking his life away. He drank down nearly a whole bottle of vodka and his surroundings were a mess. He too threw plates and glasses on the ground which now littered everywhere. He's thrown up once from over drinking but he continued on. He was shit-faced. He knew he should stop but wanted to forget everything that transpired between him and Prompto.

 

Prompto.

 

The one he loved so much. He never meant those words that he had said. It was the heat of the moment and he immediately regretted it. The way Prompto looked after he said those word would only be described as hurt.

 

He hurt Prompto.

 

Never in his life would he have guessed that he would be the one to hurt Prompto so much. He knew of Prompto's self-worth issues and he did everything to make Prompto happy and feel like he was worth something to him. Not worth his time? Worthless bitch? He still can't believe he uttered those words. The alcohol was getting the best of him now and he stumbled his way to the bathroom to throw up again. Once he finished vomiting up the constant in his stomach, he started sobbing. He laid his head in the toilet and cried. He was so dumb. The alcohol was soon taking over and he passed out.

 

Noctis felt himself being woken up the next day. His eyes were blurry and bloodshot and his brain was trying to process who was speaking to him. He realized it was Gladio and Ignis. He let out a pained groan. His head was killing him.

 

“Noct please respond to my words.” That was Ignis speaking. His mind would go in and out of being coherent. It was hard to understand what the other was saying. He said something else that Noctis couldn't comprehend and soon Noctis felt himself being lifted up. He realized it was Gladio who picked him up. He found himself on his bed and his brain was soon processing everything.

 

“Why the fuck were you in the bathroom passed out and where the fuck is Prompto?” Gladio questioned. That triggered Noctis and he began crying. Gladio eyes grew wide and began to apologize before Ignis stopped him.

 

“Now Noct, what happened between you and Prompto?” He questioned gently. Noctis calmed down his crying and let out a breath.

 

“W-we had an argument… It so bad and I said something I shouldn't have said… He walked out. I've never seen him so hurt…” He choked out a sob. He started crying again. “Once he left, I-I tried c-calling him and he never picked up. I left voicemail after v-voicemail and still nothing. I feel awful…” He told them. Both Ignis and Gladio had a look of concern on their faces.

 

“We… called him this morning with no response. We hoped to reach you but you never did answer to our calls. We called him several times and he never did answer.” Ignis told him and Noctis’s eye grew wide.

 

“We have to go to his apartment now before it's too late!” He surged out of his bed.

 

“Too late?” Gladio asked. When Prompto doesn't respond he's shutting himself out. Usually Noctis can get him out of his depressive tendencies but this wasn't a good sign if Ignis or Gladio couldn't reach him either. Noctis tried calling again and it went straight to voicemail. He began to freak out.

 

“We have to go now!” Noctis spoke out. The shield and advisor followed him as they got into his car and sped off to the blonde's apartment. Upon getting there, Noctis immediately got his spare key and opened the door.

 

“Prompto?!” He called out and waited. It was silent for too long and he panicked. He ran to the kitchen and noticed the many broken dishes and glasses scattered. He then ran up the stairs into Prompto's room with no signs of the blonde. He noticed the bathroom door was closed and he went to it and tried to open it but it was locked.

 

“Damn it! Prompto open up!” He banged on the door and there was no response. He started ramming himself against the door with no avail. “Gladio ram the door down!” He commanded and Gladio did just that. It took a few tries but he finally got the door down. Gladio stood in horror upon seeing Prompto.

 

“P-Prompto…” The shield was frozen. Noctis shoved him out the way and gasped when he saw Prompto for himself. The blonde was lying on the ground against his tub with both of his arms out with cuts all over. Blood smeared his arms and continued to flow out of all cuts slowly. He was passed out.

 

“Oh gods! Prompto!” Noctis ran to him. “Iggy get some bandages, gauze, and something to clean these cuts with. Now! Gladio help me get him up. He's lost so much blood we might have to go to the hospital.” Ignis and Gladio did their respective tasks. Noctis was crying hysterically and panicking. Him and Gladio got the weaken man up and went into the bedroom placing him on the bed. “Prompto please stay with me… I-I'm so s-sorrry…” Noctis continued crying as Ignis returned with the medical necessities. Ignis checked Prompto's pulse which was very faint and he sighs.

 

“We may have to take him to the hospital. His pulse is faint and without the necessary medical attention…” Ignis drifted off knowing the others didn't want to hear the inevitable. He cleaned the cuts and bandaged them before they all headed to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

Prompto woke in an unfamiliar place. A hospital? Why was he in a hospital? His mind was drawing a blank and his eyes were blurry. He also noticed he was hooked up to an IV. What the hell happened? Was he in an accident? He calmed his racing thoughts and begin to piece together what happened. Okay he remembered driving home crying because… Oh right his and Noct’s argument. Where Noctis… Told him he wasn't… worth his time and... that he was a worthless bitch. That thought pained him and the pain went straight to his arms. Why did his arms hurt?

 

Oh _shit_ … he cut himself.

 

Prompto finally realized what happened. His conscious mind slashed his arm three times with the small razor blade. Though, his unconscious mind continued slashing at his arm and his other arm too.

 

That argument triggered his self-worth issues and it hurt him so much that he had to take the edge off the only way he knew how. By cutting. It's been years since he last cut himself and he promised himself that he'd never do it again under any circumstances. He lost control. It's been so long since he felt so low. Noctis made him feel like this. The one he loved caused him so much pain.

 

“Prompto!” Noctis ran into the room. Well speak of the devil. Noctis looked like he had been crying and had look of concern upon his face. He was immediately at the blonde's side and grasped his hand. Prompto flinched and retracted his hand flinching once more at the pain over his arm. Ignis and Gladio soon came in with looks of concern as well. “Prompto…” Noctis spoke and the blonde ignored him. “Please talk to me.” Noctis pleaded settling his hand on the hospital bed. Prompto realized his throat was dry and reached for the water on the tray in front of him takings slow sips. He cleared his throat.

 

“Am I worth your time to talk to or am I still a worthless bitch to you?” He said staring daggers at Noctis who expression was a mix of shock and unshakable sadness. That struck Noctis deep and he began crying.

 

“P-Prompto… I'm s-sorry… God's I'm so sorry. I was way out of hand and I shouldn't have said what I said. I hurt you so much... I-I caused you to hurt yourself and I feel like shit for causing you so much pain.” Noctis was now hugging him and was reluctant that the other didn't resist. “I feel horrible for pushing you to that point and I'm deeply sorry. So so sorry.” He told him shaking and sobbing. “You don't have to forgive me but just know that I am sorry and I'll try to make things better with you.” Prompto's expression softened a bit but he was still upset.

 

“We are going to need a break from each other.” Prompto began and Noctis’s eye grew wide in terror. “No, I'm not breaking up with you, but we both need space from each other. I-I can't forgive you right now though. I need some time.” He paused and looked at Noctis. He'd never seen Noctis so sad. “I know you're sorry but the damage you did fucked me up so much. I have to better myself and you do too.” It was so hard for Prompto to say these words but it was for the best. They both needed to reevaluate themselves before continuing on with their relationship so they didn't run into a situation like this ever again. Noctis sighed upon hearing what Prompto had said and agreed with him.

 

“You're right…” Noctis choked back a sob. “I'm so sorry that I caused all of this.”

 

“I have my faults in this too… Don't put everything on yourself.” Prompto sighed. By this point Ignis and Gladio had left. The nurse came in saying Prompto would stay the night and leave tomorrow. She also stated that visiting hours were over and that Noctis had to leave. Noctis hugged Prompto once more.

 

“I love you.” He uttered quietly. Prompto didn't say it back and he let out a shaky sigh and took his leave. Once he left, Prompto broke down. He kept it together this whole time and his emotions finally caught up to him. He cried hard. He knew it was for the best but it hurt so much to say those words. He didn't know how long their break would be but he hoped they could be happy together again sooner than later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to stop making these boys suffer they don't deserve it...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the read and leave me a comment if you'd like!


End file.
